


All You Can Do is Stand By and Watch

by allmilhouse



Category: 3:10 to Yuma (1957)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Movie, minimal dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmilhouse/pseuds/allmilhouse
Summary: The tension between Dan and Ben has been growing all day, but it finally breaks on the train





	All You Can Do is Stand By and Watch

The rain falls, and Dan Evans laughs deliriously. Ben Wade raises an eyebrow at him but Dan can’t help it. After the stress of the day, he can’t quite believe it. He’s on the train, he’s alive, and miracle of miracles, it’s raining. 

He can feel the tension in his shoulders leaving his body, and the raindrops that land on his shaking face seem to wipe away the heavy lines that set in. Watching him with a curious look, Ben joins in with a low chuckle. He’d been watching Dan all day now, with that same mixture of amusement and interest. He thought he’d seen Dan staring back, when they were at the hotel and Ben was trying his damndest to needle him. 

The tension in that small, sweltering room mounted, Dan never taking the bait. But now, after the dust had settled and the two men were on a slow train to Yuma, Ben thought again. Dan was too tightly wound to ever be carefree, but he was as close as he ever would be, eyes alight as he watched the rain. 

“What a sight!” Ben gave a low whistle, and Dan smiled at him, still laughing. Thinking Ben was talking about the weather, he slung an arm around Ben’s shoulders and pulled him closer to the open door, letting the rain splash him as well. 

It wouldn’t take much to knock Dan off, just a subtle shove with his hips, but Ben squashed that thought as quickly as it hit him. He wasn’t kidding about him owing Dan his life, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to ruin anything for him now. 

Instead he leaned into the embrace, resting his head on Dan’s arm. Dan looked at him, puzzled, and Ben took advantage, leaning in. Dan’s mouth was still open, and Ben took that as an invitation, his tongue tracing a slow, lazy path. Their noses bumped as Ben shifted, and Dan chased after him, kissing him hungrily. 

He wrapped his other arm around Ben, bringing him closer, as they swayed in the train car. Ben couldn’t reciprocate, his own hands still being cuffed, but he was more than happy to let Dan take the lead. He walked him backwards, holding the outlaw firmly against the wall. 

They broke for a minute, for air, their eyes meeting. And then Dan was back on him in a flash, still grinning. He kissed every inch of available skin, from his face down to his collarbone. Grinding desperately against his leg, Ben made a motion towards Dan’s belt. 

“May I?”

Ben can see the need in Dan’s eyes, before it’s replaced by something, maybe self-preservation, maybe stubbornness. Dan leverages Ben’s arms up, holding them in place with one hand, and uses the other to work Ben’s belt free. This hadn’t been his intention, but he was damn sure reaping the benefits of the result. 

He wished he could say he knew this would happen, from the first moment he’d spotted the rancher on the ridge. But even Ben Wade couldn’t predict how good it felt, when Dan’s long, rough fingers closed around his dick. 

It was too dry, and Dan stopped to spit in his hand before continuing. He kept up his pace though, rutting against Ben’s leg while stroking him, fast and hot and _perfect_. A low moan escaped him, and Dan laughed again, a breathless sound that made Ben’s heart beat faster. 

The emotion and exhaustion from the day had taken their toll, and neither man could hold out longer than a few minutes. Dan stopped thrusting and slumped bonelessly against Ben, but kept jerking his hand erratically, until Ben finally came with a small grunt. 

They rested another moment, catching their breaths. Dan chuckled again, and Ben longed to touch him. Instead Dan pulled away, and started to make Ben look presentable. 

He led Ben by the hand to the edge of the train car, and they sat down, watching the rain fall on the barren ground. Dan was still smiling, and Ben watched him fondly, noting every detail from the creases at the corners of his eyes to the way his hands wouldn’t stop fidgeting. 

The train hit a curve, and Ben fell forward into Dan’s lap. Strong arms were on him instantly, holding him back from rolling right out, and when the train straightened out, Ben relaxed further into Dan, stretching out on his back. 

Dan shrugged, and ran a firm hand through Ben’s hair, shaking loose the dirt and dust. Ben looked up at him, while he stared out at the horizon, still grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> this turned out worse than I thought?? But I wanted something for this version of the movie so??


End file.
